


In Which Jared is still lazy and Jensen is turned on

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reference to Food Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: More texting between the boys.  With more snack foods.





	In Which Jared is still lazy and Jensen is turned on

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ denotes texting

Jensen was in the kitchen taking the microwave brownies out when his cell phone rang. Wondering who was calling them on his cell phone and not the land line, he flicked it open. And immediately shouted, “Jared!”

_How long does it take?! I’m hungry. Bring me my food!_

_You’re texting me from the living room, you lazy jackass?! You can’t, oh I don’t know, speak aloud and tell me this stuff?_

_Sure I could. But this is more fun. This way I don’t have to shout. LOL Plus, you’re texting me back, honeybuns._

_Jared, if you value your life you will never use the term ‘honeybuns’ around me ever again. Understand?_

_Whatever you say, sweet lips. Now how’s that food coming?_

_I should just dump it in the garbage or feed it to the dogs. You don’t need brownies or popcorn or any of this shit. You just ate a whole pizza for supper!_

_But I’m a growing boy! I need sustenance!_

_Dude, you’re done growing in all ways except at the stomach._

_That’s not true. There’s a part of me that’s definitely growing, getting bigger while we talk. *impish grin* Can you guess what it is, sexy?_

_Are you seriously trying to have sex with me through texting? Can’t even manage phone sex now, can we?_

_Oh we could have phone sex. It would be hot. It would be so hot the phones would probably melt. But right now I think you should bring the brownies and the popcorn and your sexy ass out here._

_Sexy ass, huh? Do I have to wait until you’re done with eating the brownies and the popcorn until you get to me?_

_Awww, Jennybean, I was thinking I could eat the brownies **off** you. As for the popcorn, we’ll think of something._

A pause. 

_All right, I’m coming in there. But if you get popcorn in places it shouldn’t be, I swear--!_

Jensen picked up the brownies, tucked the popcorn bowl under his arm and headed into the living room, a grin on his face and an erection in his shorts. 

 

End


End file.
